The Vampire Diaires: Memories of the Moonlight
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: Memories of the Moonlight portrays romance and mystery when Alysia Laurance returns to Mystic Falls. Her world is turned upside down as she starts to comprehend what happen between her and her first love Damon Salvatore. Will he love her or forget her?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic to The Vampire Diaries. I am so excited to write it, however, before reading, let me point out a huge warning about the mature material. If you do NOT like, blood, gore, or mature settings, then I advise you NOT to read it because I do not sugarcoat anything; but if you do, then happy reading. ^_^**

**So before I actually put my fanfic up, here is some basic info you should know:**

**1. I advise readers to watch the series' first, just to get a background basis of the characters and locations. **

**2. I use my own character, so that means it's in her POV **_**mostly**_**.**

**3. I like interacting with my audience so if there is something you want to see happen, then message me. I love hearing what others have to say.**

**4. I write these stories on my time! I have school, so I don't have a lot of time I can spare, but when I do, I'll write it and post it. If I lose readers that way, then so be it.**

**5. Just have fun reading it =)**

**~Becca**


	2. Prologue

**Year: 1865  
>Location: Mystic Falls, Virginia<br>Population: Declining**

Wartime. This was something that Alysia Laurance knew too well about. The sound of gun shots in the distance, the smell of gun powder on every surface, even the occasional piles of dead corpses that filled the condensed area. However even in the darkest and deadliest times, one can sometimes find light and peace. But to keep that light and peace, grave sacrifices are called forth. That was exactly what Alysia had done. By giving up the last humane part of herself to help a stranger that had stolen her heart away, causing her to become a blood-thirsty demon that walked the night.


	3. Chapter 1: Revison

**Year: 1865  
>Location: Mystic Falls, Virginia<br>Population: Declining**

Dark clouds rolled through the small village of Mystic Falls. Men in gray uniforms outlined the deserted streets; gun in hand, ready for the enemy in blue to march forth. The men mouthed numbers as they slowly counted to ten, hoping by the time they actually got to ten, the Union soldiers would have decided to cancel the raid. The gleam of hope in one of the young men's eyes shown as he continued to hope that the raid would soon be over; and he could return home to his family of two. Marching footsteps could be heard from a mile away, while a dimmed and torn American flag whipped through the wind.  
>Some of the men in grey gasped at the sight of their enemies marching forward. Shaking hands, elevated breathing, and even groans could be heard all the way down the line of soldiers. The last thing they needed right now was to lose a battle against the Union and never be able to return home. What man wouldn't be afraid of dying when he had a dying wife and teenage girl waiting at home for him? The young man gripped his rifle tightly, switching his position on the ground, waiting for his lieutenant to yell <em>fire<em>.  
>The crack of a rifle from the opposing side caused the Confederates to fire back. Losing wasn't an opinion for this group of soldiers and they were determined to kill every last Union soldiers that stood in their way. Thick smoke from the gun powder rose above the soldiers and drifted back towards Mystic Falls, ready to smother the neighboring villagers.<p>

Back at the village, a young girl, seventeen years of age, attended to her sick mother. Bedridden from a disease that wasn't yet known, but later would be as a blood cancer or leukemia, the young girl aided to her mother's visible wounds. Unfortunately due to the war, the woman's medications were delayed and she was experiencing the consequences of the virus. Her chest burned, her fever spiked, and her breathing was highly elevated. The girl embraced her mother to her chest, stroking her light, blond hair, "Mother, please allow me to go get your medications."  
>Her mother glanced up, her weakness revealed in her eyes and face, "No Alysia, you shall not. I have already lost one daughter due to war. I will not lose you too."<br>Tears streamed down Alysia's face, afraid that her mother's end was near, "Mother, I will be fine. If I don't go you will-"  
>"No! I refuse. If I die, then so be it. But I will not be selfish for my own life and endanger yours." Her mother broke in.<br>Alysia stroked her mother's forehead, her fear now building up inside the pit of her stomach. She feared that if she didn't retrieve her mother's medications soon, that she would perish and leave Alysia alone. True enough she had her 'father' but he wasn't enough. He wasn't her biological father either, but he did take care of her. Her real father left her and her mother when she was at the age of two. In her opinion, a father wasn't the one that gave his sperm, but a man that actually took care of you, no matter what the circumstances were.  
>Alysia shifted her body slightly underneath her mother's frail body, however, still holding her firmly in her arms. She bit her bottom lip and slid from underneath her mother, resting her head on the pillow, and covered her up with the fleece blanket that her biological father had given her. Alysia was so grateful to have her 'father' in her life, but she couldn't help but wonder about her real father. <em>What was he like?<em> This was something that Alysia knew she would never find out, but really would like to know. She shrugged off her thoughts and walked into the small den area. This was what she knew as home, nowhere else. A smile rose from her lips as she grabbed her khaki jacket off of the back of the chair. She slipped it on, shoving her hands into her pockets as she rolled her index finger over the paper bills. She knew that her mother didn't want to die but she also knew that her mother was protected over her due to the fact that she'd already lost one daughter. Alysia eased the door open and stepped through the doorway, shutting it behind her. She covered her nose from the horrible smell of gun smoke. Unlike most, Alysia was very sensitive to any type of smells and had to be careful not to expose her nose to such odors. She pushed forward, noticing that the blanket of smoke surrounded every building that her eyes could possibly see. No wonder the streets were dead, but then again, there was also a war going on the outskirts of the town. Her eyes began to burn and a burning sensation crept up her throat. She forced a hand against her throat, bearing down to try to cease the burning. Sadly, it was pointless and the only way for it to cease, was to eat some type of semi-raw meat.  
>Alysia was at a loss for words. She didn't understand why the smoke bothered her so damn much. Something wasn't right and she knew it, but what? A sharp shot through her chest as she tightened her legs together. The only thing that has ever affected her like this was an herb known as vervain. She took a deep breath inward as the pain subsided.<br>"What the hell was that?" she mumbled upon herself.  
>From the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like a corpse, however, from her distance, she wasn't for sure. <em>Why would a corpse be out here in the middle of the village like this?<em> She was always the nosy type and wandering over to what she thought was a corpse. However, it wasn't a corpse, but a live male body. He lied there gasping for air, he clothes torn. His face was covered by his hair which made it hard for Alysia to tell if he was actually alright. She walked closer to him and squatted down next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The man stared up at her with piercing blue eyes, fear within them.  
>"Sir, are you alright? I have been learning how to be a doctor, so I can help heal you if you show me where you are injured." She whispered, moving her other hand against his chest. "Sir, are you from this village?"<br>When the man still did not reply, Alysia thought he was unable to. She tried to pull his body up, but he weighted too much for her fragile arms. Before she could hoist him up, he forced his own self upward.  
>"B-blood…I need blood…" his deep voice echoed.<br>"Blood? Like a blood transfusion?"  
>"N-no…to feed…"<br>Alysia was again at a loss of words. _To feed? What was he? A vampire?_ She continued to stare at him, confused more about his actions.  
>"Sir, I don't have any blood here" she murmured.<br>He glanced over at her, "Of course you do."  
>Before she knew it, she was pinned on the ground with this stranger's lips against the nape of her neck. Her body grew hot from his tongue sliding down her neck, his hands seizing her breasts, slowly massaging them. Her face flushed as she realized that a total stranger was feeling her up and strangely, she enjoyed his touch against her body. He slipped his hands underneath her white cotton dress, running his thumbs over her now harden nipples. She let over a soft moan from her excitement as he continued to rub his thumbs over her little buds. She felt him slide his teeth over the nape of her neck before she finally realized what the hell was going on. She shoved him forward with all of her strength, glaring over at him.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him, her body still shaking from her excitement.  
>"Please, I need your blood." He replied, crawling back towards her.<br>"No! I need some answers first!"  
>He looked over at her and calmly said, "Tsk. I don't owe you anything!"<br>"If you want my blood you do? What the hell are you and why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms across her breasts.  
>"I am a vampire. I was fighting earlier and was injured badly. Yes I can heal, but with the blood lost it will take forever. I thirst for blood…your blood…and I need it."<br>Alysia cut her eyes away from him, "You must say that to all of the girls. Look here sir; I am not a toy you can just play with. What almost happened here, it would have been a mistake for me. Just because you think you have good looks and charming blue eyes, and…"  
>She noticed that the more she talked about his best features the more it turned her on. Her clit pulsated from her excitement and wanted to be played with until she reached her climax. She tightened her legs together, hoping that this would stop the throbbing. She bit her bottom lip, blood streaming down it. Again, the stranger was too fast and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer against his body. Alysia felt his tongue slide over her bottom lip, his hands pressed firmly against her ass, squeezing it from time-to-time in a dominant manner. Yet again, she could feel herself being turned on by his actions and she didn't know how much longer she would be able fight her urge to satisfy <em>her<em> sexual needs. A soft moan escaped her lips and he took that as an enjoyment reaction to his touch. He lifted the bottom of her dress up, sliding one of his hands up against her thigh, rubbing it tenderly.  
>Still trapped in his kiss, Alysia felt herself longing for his touch against her entire body. However, she knew in her mind that it was wrong. Somebody she just met off of the street made her hot and she wanted to expose her body to him and give herself to him. She clenched her legs tighter together and pulled away from his kiss.<br>"I can't do this. I'm sorry…" tears streamed down her flushed face, "I'm not that kind of girl. So you better just leave and find yourself another one."  
>The guy stared at her, "Miss, I'm sorry that I have done this to you. But you reacted to my touch and I thought…well doesn't matter what I thought, but I apologize for my behavior."<br>She extended her hand outward, hoping that he would take it, and introduced herself, "My name is Alysia Laurance. It has been a pleasure in meeting you, sir."  
>He kissed her hand and straightened his stance, "Nice to meet you. My name is Damon Salvatore; and to answer your question from before, I used to be from Mystic Falls however I left recently."<br>She smiled, "Well I never would have imaged that this place would have such a handsome man that once resided here."  
>Damon smiled at her, his charming blue eyes peering at her; though it was more like he was peering through her, down into her darken soul. Alysia wasn't for sure if he really was looking into her soul. <em>Could a vampire even do that?<em> She cleared her throat and took a deep breath inward.  
>"Mr. Salvatore, if I let you drink my blood, do you think that you could help me with something?"<br>"Yes I can. What is it, dear?"  
>"Well…my mother is very sick and she may die within the coming months. So I was wondering if you help heal her?" she asked, rubbing her left elbow.<br>He approached her, his hands in the pockets of his slacks, "Deal. I won't be able to cure her, but I can heal her for the time being."  
>She nodded as she grabbed her hair and pulled it around her neck, revealing her bare neck to him. She can't believe that she is allowing this man, this vampire, to dine on her neck. However, it was all worth it since he could help heal her mother, even if it was for the time being. Her heart pounded through her chest like it was ready to literally leap out.<br>As she waited for Damon to feed, he was in his own little world. How was she able to allow him to feed on her that easily? Even with her mother's life at stake, she still would allow him to feed. Sadly, he didn't intend for her to leave once he started feeding. He would have to kill her just in case she decided to squeal later about him being a vampire; and he couldn't have that. He eased toward her, and gently grabbed her shoulders before he bared his fangs into her neck. He could smell the light scent of lilac off of her silk skin, which made her even more desirable to him. He felt a slight tingle from his head down to his erection and he wanted to take her now, to claim her and make her his sex slave. He lowered his mouth upon her neck, kissing it softly, allowing his tongue to slide down. Alysia moaned and this made his erection harder and almost unbearable. He sunk his teeth through her skin as she gasped. He knew for her, it was like an orgasm exploding over and over again. As he sucked, the taste of her blood against his lips was like heaven. So sweet and the taste was indescribable. She gasped once more as she pulled her thighs together, digging her heels down in the dirt. Damon pulled away, pressing one of his fingers against his marks to help stop the bleeding. Since he had been turned, he never had met a girl, no a woman, that had made him this sex crazed. He wanted her right now, every part of her.  
>She faced him, gasping for air, her body hot for his. Even though she wanted him, she knew it wasn't the right time for it.<br>"Was you able to get enough?" she asked gasping.  
>"Blood, yes." He murmured, "But you, no. I want you Alysia, right now. But I respect your wish, so I won't fuck you." <em>Yet.<em>  
>She was happy that he respected her. Her ideal of a vampire was a dominant being that didn't respect anyone, including himself. She smiled and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. She stared at the blood on her index finger for a moment before she placed it in her mouth and sucked it off of her finger. "So that's what I taste like, huh? Quite good I should say."<br>Damon was shocked from her actions and it turned him even more on. His cock ached from his erection and need to be released soon or he would bust.  
>"Why are you teasing me? If you keep doing shit like that, I can't help what I might do to you."<br>She laughed and apologized, "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but it was too funny to pass up."  
>He cut his eyes at her and exclaimed, "Maybe for you, but you don't have the growing erection in your pants!"<br>She placed a hand against his shoulder, "True, but you are the one that gets turned on easily."  
>He turned his back against her, "Don't we need to help your mother? So show me the way and I will do what I can."<br>She nodded and pointed in the direction of her house and where her dying mother resided. Damon grabbed Alysia by the arm and threw her on his back and ran in the direction of her home. Before she knew it, they were standing outside the door, and then inside.  
>Her mother was still lying helplessly on the bed, her eyes closed. Alysia motioned Damon to enter the bedroom and he could tell that the woman didn't have much more to live. Damon looked over to Alysia, then back done to her mother. He sat down on the bed and stroked the woman's face gently.<br>"What are you doing? I didn't want you to caress her." Alysia snapped.  
>"Ssh, I know. However, if a woman feels pleasurable, then it will make it easier."<br>Damon continued to stroke her cheek and then placed his lips against the woman's neck. He kissed it softly, and then retreat. He flipped his arm over and bit down, sucking his own blood out. After he received enough, he placed his lips to the fragile woman's and help assist the blood to go through her lips. Alysia watched in wonder how he could transport his blood to another being and possibly help them live.  
>Once Damon was complete, he pulled away and waited for the woman to come to. Surprisingly, it was in moments. The woman opened her warm, brown eyes and peered up at him.<br>"A-alysia! Alysia, who is this man?" her mother screamed.  
>"It's OK, Mother. This is Damon, a friend of mine."<br>Alysia didn't know if friend was an appropriate word to call him. Damon was a vampire that wanted to have sex with her, but in her heart, she didn't think that is what one would call a friend, more like a lustful, fuck-buddy.  
>Alysia's mother sat up in the bed and rested a hand on Damon's knee. The smile across her face expressed how she felt at the moment, grateful.<br>"Thank you so much, Mr. Damon. I don't know what you did, but thank you. I feel so much…healthier."  
>"Not a problem Ms. Laurance. I'm just glad that I could help."<br>"Please, call me Elizabeth." She said, moving her hand back to her own lap. "So how do you know my daughter? This is the first time that she has brought home a young man."  
>He smiled and cut his eyes toward Alysia, "Oh let's just say that we met under some great circumstances."<br>_Great circumstances, my ass!_ Alysia faced flushed and grabbed Damon by his wrist and guiding him out of her mother's room. She didn't want to say goodbye, but allowing him to stay longer may not be the greatest of ideas. Her 'father' was against vampires and if he found out that Damon gave her mother his blood, there would be hell to pay. And by hell, that meant death. Alysia pulled Damon to the doorway and swung his body around hers so that he would be on the doorsteps. He smiled back at her, his icy blue eyes sending a shiver down her spine.  
>"I'm sorry, but if my-"<br>Damon threw his hand up, "There's nothing to explain. I understand."  
>She smiled as she watched him go to leave; however, something deep down inside of her caused her to grab his shirttail. He didn't face her, but he knew that she was attracted to him, more than he wanted her to be.<br>"Alysia, I need to go. If I continue to be around here, things may happen that I cannot control." He muttered.  
>"I…I know, but Damon you don't understand…" she cried as she buried her face into his back.<br>"Oh course I do. However, we are from two different worlds. You are alive and living. I'm not. You need a man that will understand you and your needs, not a man like me."  
>He pulled away from her with such force and by the time she could blink her swallowed eyes, he was gone. Alysia wiped her eyes and returned back to the house, somewhat heartbroken.<p>

"Mother, I'm bac-"  
>There standing in the doorway, Alysia's 'father' stood with his rifle pointed to her mother's head. Alysia widen her eyes at the sight, and lips quirked down as she furrowed her brow. <em>What the hell was this bastard doing? <em>She was pissed off that her so-called father was threating her mother's life.  
>"W-what are you doing to her?" Alysia yelled walking closer to them.<br>"Stay back, bitch! You come any closer I will shoot her fucking brains out!" he yelled, pushing the guy harder against her mother's head.  
>She narrowed her eyes as her anger rose in her. Her back began to ache while pressure build up in her chest. <em>What was this bastard thinking?<br>_ "Your mother was tainted by a vampire, and so were you. I saw it with my own eyes. How dare you two be fooled by a damn vampire? Because of your stupidity, you must pay the ultimate consequences." He growled.  
>Alysia was beyond pissed. He could run at the mouth all he wanted, but the truth of the matter was, a vampire had saved her mother's life and she was grateful. She clenched her teeth together, her eyes never leaving his. She curled her fingers inward pressing her nail against her palms. If he did anything to hurt her mother, she would do everything in her power to kill him.<br>"John, please let me go. We didn't do anything." Her mother pleaded.  
>"Bullshit, Elizabeth. You and your fucking daughter were encountered by <em>that<em> beast."  
>My mother squirmed in his grasp until she broke free and that is when everything faded to black.<br>Alysia stood there in shock as she watched her mother's limp body collapse to the floor. Her body began shaking, panic rising within her. All emotions were erased from her memory as she glared up at the man that had killed her mother. It was time that justice was met and she would glad to see him perish by her hands.  
>"You bastard! You killed her!" she screamed, throwing her hands to her sides with her palms facing forward.<br>"I…I…only did because I loved her."  
>"Loved her, my ass! You may have taken care of us, but you are no man. You thought that we gave ourselves to a vampire, but in reality he saved my mother."<br>Alysia felt an urge that was quite different than usual. Normally when she got mad, her appetite grew and she would eat; however, this time her appetite wasn't only for food but for his life. She found herself darting in his direction with profound speed and thrusting her hand toward his throat and ripping his esophagus out. The man that she used to calm as her 'father' gasped for air one last time before he perished in her bare hands. Stained with blood, Alysia fell to her knees and crawled to her mother's corpse. Blood oozed from the back of the woman's head as her body temperature ceased. Tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on her mother's body below. Memories of her mother flashed through her mind, sadness starting to overwhelm her.

Hours go by and Alysia reminds at her mother's side, afraid of leaving. Her mother was everything to her. She was the one that taught right from wrong, that was there when her own behavior went weird, and that was there when everything went wrong.  
>"Mother…it wasn't supposed to be this way…" she cried, holding her mother tightly against her chest as she rocked back and forth. Alysia knew that John's fellow Confederates would come looking for him and that she had to be long gone before they shown up; however she couldn't stomach leaving her mother's corpse behind without a proper burial. She straightened her back up and wiped the tears from her swallow eyes as she forced the muscles in her legs to stand up. She took a deep breath in and walked into her mother's bedroom to get the appropriate clothes to bury her in. She opened the wood-made dresser and took out her mother's best cotton dress. She closed it and turned around seeing something unexpected.<br>"What the-" she stammered as she took two steps back and braced her back against the dresser.  
>There in front of her, the same woman that was pronounced dead a few moments ago was standing in front of her, beautiful as ever.<br>"Alysia, my dear. You looked like you've seen a ghost?" the woman's voice said softly.  
>"I don't know what I see in front of me. You look like my mother, but she was killed."<br>"I think we have worse problems." She muttered as she rambled about into the other room to her husband's corpse, "Did you kill him?"  
>Alysia nodded, "Yes to service justice for taking your life."<br>Her mother smirked as she ran her long, thin fingers through her silk, blond hair. She bent down to his body and quickly sunk his teeth into his flesh. Alysia stood back in amazement, seeing her mother feed on John's body just like Damon had done her previously that night.  
>"Y-you're a vampire!"<br>Her mother wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth, "Yes my dear. I'm afraid so."  
>Her mother took two steps toward her daughter, her eyes glue to her. For the first time in her life, Alysia was terrified of her own mother. That stare she was giving her was emotionless and cold. Her mother's movements were quick and within a flash she was behind Alysia, her teeth sunk down into her neck, sucking blood from the tiny wounds. Alysia gasped from the pain causing her to squint her eyes. When Damon had bitten her, it was pleasurable and nice; however, with her mother it hurt.<br>"Mother, please stop…it hurts…" Alysia pleaded as her mother jerk her fangs from her daughter's neck.  
>"Your blood tastes good…"<br>Alysia placed a hand over her neck wound and pressed down hard on it, hoping that the pain would soon subside.  
>"Alysia…I need to tell you something…" her mother murmured avoiding eye contact, "it's about your father, your real father."<br>Alysia sat down on the floor, taking a seat beside her mother and waited patiently to hear her confession.  
>"Where to begin? Your father and I first met when I was about your age. He was quite the charmer. He was tall, broad shoulders, thick black hair that hung just below his shoulders, and icy blue eyes. He loved me dearly and was the world to me, however we had one main difference between us, he wasn't human.<br>"Your father was a vampire and was actually born from a royal line. However, he loved me so dearly and he loved you and your sister as well. However, the night you turned two, a raid against vampires was occurring and he didn't want the people in the village to harm us, so he fled to protect us. He told me to start over and have a great life until he came back for me. I waited and waited and he still didn't return and that is when I met John."  
>Her mother stopped for a moment and looked in her daughter's eyes with the most sincerity she possibly could.<br>"You and your sister were born from a human mother and a vampire father, which means that both of you are half-breeds, a rare type by what your father said. Your urges for raw meat isn't a just a coincidence. You crave blood like a regular vampire just in fewer amounts. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but both your father and I wanted to protect you from that hellish life."  
>It was so much that Alysia had to take in. Her father was a vampire and only left her and her mother because he was trying to protect them. She sighed and placed a firm hand against the side of her mother's face. She traced her hand down to her mother's hand and clenched it tightly.<br>"How about we get the hell out of here?" Alysia said with a small smirk.  
>Her mother nodded, "Sounds like a plan."<br>And with that, both Alysia and her mother left Mystic Falls and decided to start a life somewhere else.


End file.
